


Strawberries and freckles

by Gibryl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/pseuds/Gibryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" La primera vez que se vieron fue en realidad la segunda porque Kei no recordaba la primera. Fue en la puerta del gimnasio en la escuela primaria. Y no hay un día después de ese en el que no hayan hablado." [Serie de drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Haruichi Furutade sensei

La primera vez que se vieron fue en realidad la segunda porque Kei no recordaba la primera. Fue en la puerta del gimnasio en la escuela primaria. Siguiendo los consejos —ordenes— de su hermano de llevarse bien con los otros chicos, Kei le habló. Era muy fácil hablar con Tadashi, demasiado. Y no hay un día después de ese en el que no hayan hablado.

La primera vez que cogieron sus manos Tadashi estaba frente a él, con las manos en las rodillas, había tenido que correr para alcanzarle después de que se fuera en mitad del partido. Kei le miró con ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué he sido tan...? Mi hermano, él no...

Tadashi recordó su primer encuentro, ese que Kei había olvidado, en el que fue salvado. Ahora era su turno de ser el salvador. Se miraron a los ojos, Tadashi sonrió tímidamente y estiró la mano.

—Tsukki, nosotros...realmente somos patéticos.

Solo necesitó unos segundos para confirmar que sí, eran patéticos, y la mitad de tiempo para cogerle la mano. Comenzaron a andar sin saber a dónde, simplemente se dejaba llevar por Tadashi y devolvía los apretones que este le daba cada pocos pasos. Y no hay un día después de ese en el que ellos hayan soltado sus manos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No solía hacerlo, pero a veces Kei seguía a Tadashi hasta la tienda de Makoto. Se quedaba sentado en una caja de madera y les miraba. Dejaron de preguntarle hace unas semanas si quería unirse a la práctica, y lo agradecía, no le gustaba ver la cara de tristeza que ponía Tadashi cada vez que se negaba.

Tadashi golpea el balón, a veces Makoto lo recibe y otras veces se queda a su lado, corrige los fallos y vuelve golpear el balón. Una y otra vez.

No puede escuchar lo que dicen —tampoco le interesa— porque el volumen de la música es lo suficientemente alto, pero sí puede ver —y sí le interesa— como en ocasiones Tadashi se ríe. Puede ver también como sus mejillas se colorean de rojo, por el cansancio, por vergüenza, por el frio, por algo que haya dicho Makoto, no importa. Lo único que importa ahora ver ese rojo que tiñe el rostro de Tadashi. Ese rojo que le recuerda a las fresas que tanto le gustan. Ese rojo que tan bien queda en él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaban en silencio hacia sus casas después de despedirse de sus compañeros. Kei con las manos en los bolsillos, Tadashi a su lado, con restos de lagrimas secas en las mejillas y los ojos hinchados.

—Tsukki, voy a ir por este camino.

Ambos pararon en el cruce, en el que siempre se desviaba para ir a entrenar con Makoto. Tadashi era ese tipo de personas que no piden nada, necesitan poco y dan todo lo que tienen. Y en ese momento, en el que estaba ocultando su rostro y las lagrimas que le cubrían, Kei sintió un pinchazo, por no ser capaz de darle ese poco que necesitaba, por ser tan estúpido que ni siquiera podía poner palabras a cómo se sentía él mismo.

Tadashi se alejó y no hizo nada por evitarlo, sabía que Makoto tendría las palabras adecuadas para decirle, unas que Kei no conocía.

La música empezó a envolverle y recorrer su cuerpo mientras caminaba, pero por más alta que la pusiera no dejaba de escuchar sus propios fantasmas que no le permitían involucrarse.

Solo es un club.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frente a él un pastel de aspecto dudoso, a su lado Tadashi con una sonrisa especialmente grande y un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—He hecho una media luna con las fresas, y al lado he puesto "Tsukki" con el sirope.

—Oh.

Sí, aunque más que una tarta parecía un cuadro abstracto, podía distinguir esas formas. El sabor no era malo, un poco más dulce habría estado bien, pero se podía comer. Lo malo era su aspecto, aunque las capas de bizcocho eran buenas, la crema con la que rellenaba estaba un poco liquida y sosa, la nata que recubría todo no estaba bien montada... Era una nada firme y desastrosa de tarta, pero Tadashi estaba tan emocionado y sonriente por haberla hecho que no le quedó más remedio que callarse y comerla. Después de todo se había esforzado mucho.

—No es por nada en especial, solo me apetecía hacerla —Había dicho—. Se que no es muy bonita, es mi primera tarta, voy a mejorar y las siguientes serán las mejores. Tsukki, ¿esta buena?

Después de tragar un bocado miró Tadashi, tan sonriente y expectante como cuando se sentó a su lado. Después de unos segundos de silencio separó sus labios para contestar.

—Deliciosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nada más dar un paso al entrar en la habitación de Tadashi, este saltó sobre él y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su ipod. Sonrió ampliamente al tenerlo en sus manos y rápidamente tomo asiento frente a su ordenador y lo conectó.

—Tsukki, mira, tengo muchas canciones nuevas, pero tienes la memoria llena. Dime cuales quieres que borre.

Kei avanzó y se colocó justo detrás de Tadashi, puso las manos en sus hombros y bajó la cabeza hasta quedar encima de uno de ellos. Sus mejillas casi se tocaban mientras buscaba en los archivos mostrados en la pantalla. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír cuando notó a Tadashi tensarse bajo él.

—Puedes borrar esta carpeta, esta también, y de esta borra solo las 5 últimas.

Cuando termino de señalar en la pantalla la mano no volvió al hombro donde estaba apoyada, en su lugar rodeó a Tadashi en un ligero abrazo, lo que provocó que el de pecas enrojeciera y casi dejara de respirar, pero pudo mantener el control necesario para no temblar y continuar sujetando el ratón. Kei sonrió de medio lado.

—Yamaguchi.

—¿Qué?

Al girar la cara para mirar a Kei se sorprendió de la cercanía, pero cuando quiso reaccionar no pudo hacerlo, sus labios habían sido atrapados por los ajenos en un beso. Suficiente para que Tadashi empezara a temblar y no fuera capaz de sujetar el ratón en un buen rato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de llevar toda la tarde estudiando cualquier cosa era buena para distraerse, ruidos que se oían desde la calle, las cortinas que se movían, un lápiz que rodaba por la mesa, lo extremadamente delgadas que eran las páginas de su libro de inglés...todo eso se volvía tremendamente interesante. Pero si había algo de verdad interesante y atrayente era la luz que parpadeaba en el teléfono de Kei, hacía más de media hora que la notó y sentía que empezaba a sincronizarse con sus latidos.

—Tsukki, tienes un mensaje o algo.

—No es nada importante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has mirado?

—Lo sé, solo quieren molestarme.

—¿Quienes?

—Los chicos con los que entrené en el campamento y ahora tú.

—Lo siento, Tsukki. —Esa disculpa sonó algo vacía, más cuando estiró el brazo cogiendo el teléfono de su amigo. Puso el patrón de desbloqueo y se dispuso a mirar los mensajes— Si no te interesa podrías salirte del grupo. De todas formas puede que haya pasado algo importante, tienes 136 mensajes, Tsukki.

Kei aguantó con una expresión aburrida e indiferente lo que parecía un sermón. No perdió detalle de cómo Tadashi movía sus dedos por la pantalla revisando los mensajes, dudaba si le preocupaba que hubiera podido pasar "algo importante" o solo miraba la conversación buscando cosas comprometedoras.

—Se volverían más pesados si huyo que si me quedo. La gran mayoría de los mensajes se resumen en: "OH HO OHO. OH HO OHO?". El resto son cosas como: "Tsukki, Tsukki, bloqueame", "No puede, tiene brazos de princesa", "Come carne" o "Cuidado con el viento fuerte". También debería haber alguno del tipo "Si tenéis tiempo para estas cosas deberíais estudiar o practicar". Son muy molestos.

—Tienes razón, todos los mensajes son así. No puedo creer que estos sean los capitanes de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

Tadashi dejó el móvil al lado de Kei, complacido de haber curioseado y confirmado que las cosas estaban bien así. Por mucho que no parara de quejarse de lo escandalosos que eran no se salía de ese grupo y hasta mandaba algún que otro mensaje. Por lo que sabía de ellos —cosas que había oído, leído en el móvil de Kei, como ahora, o que había visto al asomarse al tercer gimnasio del campamento—, Kōtarō se había convertido en una especie de apoyo para él, el que hizo, en gran parte, darse cuenta de sus debilidades y que volviera a disfrutar jugando, Tetsurō la persona que le haría mejorar sus habilidades como jugador. También sabía que Kei nunca admitiría tales cosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los brazos sobre la mesa formando la almohada perfecta, la cabeza sobre ellos, los ojos cerrados, las comisuras de los labios húmedas, una relajada respiración que aveces dejaba escapar un leve ronquido, el ritmo lento de su espalda subiendo y bajando lentamente. Tadashi se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaban.

Y debería estar enfadado, muy enfadado, pues Tadashi insistió mucho en ir a su casa para que le ayudara con los ejercicios de inglés. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Kei se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo observando tranquilamente como Tadashi dormía, y los pequeños gestos de incomodidad que hacía a ratos, después de todo estaba sobre una mesa, y no sobre una cómoda cama.

Y se volvió a sorprender cuando, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro, mirando cada detalle, cada pequeña arruga en la piel, cada pestaña, cada peca...tan parecidas a las semillas que adornaban las fresas.

Una vez más, se sorprende al alargar su mano y posarla sobre la pecosa mejilla, acariciandola con las yemas de los dedos, como si estuviera jugando a unir los puntos. Agacha la cabeza hasta quedar a la misma altura que Tadashi, tan cerca que puede seguir jugando con la punta de la nariz y sentir la respiración pesada chocar contra él.

Cuando Tadashi comienza a moverse en el sitio, signo de que esta despertando, Kei vuelve a su sitio algo molesto por no poder seguir con su juego.

—Si pensabas dormir hubiera sido mejor que te fueras a tu casa, Yamaguchi. No has hecho nada.

Tadashi no contesta. En su lugar se dedica a desperezarse soltando un gran bostezo y tallándose los ojos, aprovechando el gesto para recoger alguna lágrima despistada. Aún adormilado trató de enfocar a Kei, quien fingía enfado, y tras emitir un pequeño gruñido perezoso se tumbó en el suelo, al lado de las piernas cruzadas del más alto, buscando una postura para volver a dormir.

La mano de Kei volvió a jugar con la mejilla de fresa de Tadashi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kei le gustan las cosas dulces, no es ningún secreto. Sus compañeros se sorprenden de que por más dulce que coma él no deja de ser ácido.

Esta en su último año de primaria cuando descubre un sabor nuevo. Cuando encuentra a Tadashi llorando, hecho una bola y abrazándose las piernas en el hueco de debajo de unas escaleras de la escuela. Kei pronuncia su nombre, al llamarle intenta sonar tranquilizador, pero lo único que consigue es que la bola que es Tadashi se encoja más sobre sí misma. Vuelve a llamarle y esta vez no consigue ninguna reacción, solo puede oír sus sollozos.

Con resignación se arrodilla frente a él, sujeta sus muñecas y tras un pequeño forcejeo logra deshacer la postura de Tadashi. Separa los brazos y deja su cara al descubierto, completamente llena de lágrimas, y la piel enrojecida, especialmente en los ojos. Las cejas de Kei se curvan en preocupación y aprieta las muñecas casi sin darse cuenta.

—Te dije que te quedaras a mi lado.

Tadashi quiere responder, pero le cuesta hacer pasar cualquier palabra por el nudo que tiene en la garganta. Cuando cree que ha recuperado las fuerzas para hablar Kei se acerca a su rostro, tanto que por un instante su vista se emborrona, tanto que nota sus labios apoyados en los suyos empapados en lágrimas, saboreandolos por primera vez. Solo dura unos segundos y se separan, pero son suficientes para que Tadashi olvide que estaba llorando, qué es lo que le hizo llorar y hasta su propio nombre si no fuera porque Kei se lo recordó.

—Yamaguchi, estas salado.

—Y tu dulce, Tsukki.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí. Mi primera serie de drabbles, esto era como algo pendiente que tenía para poder seguir viviendo en paz. Estoy más contenta con unos que con otros, obviamente, y me hubiera gustado añadir alguno más, pero ya llevaba un tiempo esto en mi PC y necesitaba quitármelo de encima. Espero algún día continuar :)
> 
> Gracias por leer, bye *3*


End file.
